


Ultimately.

by pancakepie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Gay, I love my boys, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, LGBT, M/M, Minecraft, Wholesome, comfort ship go brrrrrr, fluff only, i am so soft for them pls, idk - Freeform, karlnap, mcyt - Freeform, pog champ, sapnap - Freeform, what else do i put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakepie/pseuds/pancakepie
Summary: This is based off a song called “Ultimately” by Khai Dreams! It’s a great song and you should listen to it.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Ultimately.

A cool winter breeze chilled down the brunette’s back. The sunny days in North Carolina had came by and had left him again. His feet digged into the floor, feeling the soft carpet in between his toes. A sigh could be heard, as he begins come back to reality. 

Karl was so, so cold.

He wanted the touch of someone, he felt so alone in all this he just needed a hug, or someone to tell him he was gonna be okay.

Karl pulled his headphones down, and he just sat there in his gaming chair, wondering what he was gonna do with his life, where he was gonna end up.

He has never really felt this way, and why he did so randomly. 

Until, his computer made a discord notification, and Karl looked to see that it was from his best friend, Nick, or more known as Sapnap.

Sapnap:  
‘Hey you wanna play bedwars or smth?’

Somehow, whenever Karl was feeling down, Sapnap always was there to cheer him up, and it worked.

Karl:  
‘Yeah sure let me get on’

A computer mouse clicked on the Minecraft icon, and Karl watched as it started to load. And, Sapnap started calling him too.

He picked up the call immediately.

“Hi!” Sapnap greeted, obviously smiling behind the camera.

“Hello!!” Karl responded.

Soon enough, they loaded into bedwars and played on the same team.

After around 10 minutes, they had won the game, and they were extremely excited.

“Let’s fucking go!” Karl said, happy as can be.

“Language!” Sapnap jokingly yelled, following a laugh.

“Are you Bad now?” 

“Mayybeeeee” Sapnap said, stretching out the word. 

They laughed for a bit and then played a couple more games, winning every one of them. 

“WE’RE SO GOOD SAPNAP!!” Karl yelled.

“YEAH!!!” Sapnap agreed. “I could kiss you right now!”

‘Did he just-‘ 

‘Say that-?’

“I- uhm- wow Nick that’s-“ Karl stuttered, showing obvious signs of discomfort.

“Did I make you uncomfortable?” He said. “I’m sorry Karl.” 

Karl hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it so far! :)


End file.
